


A Home of Their Own

by Antarctica_or_bust



Series: the Happy Ending Verse [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Moon, Happy, Kid Fic, Lynda Rumancek is awesome, M/M, POV Minor Character, Post-Season/Series 01, Roman just wants to be loved, Seriously ridiculously fluffy, Werewolves, ignores season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been a touch of fate about her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> This series is an excuse to write fluff. Tooth-rottingly sweet fluff.

Lynda doesn't know when the sight of Roman Godfrey on her couch became so commonplace. She certainly had never expected to gain another son when she and Peter had arrived in Hemlock Grove, the town just another stop along their winding road.  
  
They are Romani after all, travel is in their hearts and wanderlust is built into their bones, and they hardly lived the sort of life that the Godfrey heir had called his own. But to Lynda's great surprise, the blond had thrived once Hemlock Grove was far behind them and she gives him a fond look as she heads into the kitchen to put the kettle on.  
  
Roman is curled up on the couch with his daughter, the tailored suits replaced with sweatpants and one of Peter's tattered hoodies, and he's reading _Good Night Moon_ for the thousandth time. The Upir is trying to get Speranţă to fall asleep but Lynda knows that his heart's not in it; he's too busy worrying about Peter out in the woods alone. Truthfully, she finds Roman's protectiveness rather adorable – though she'll never embarrass him by saying it – and it's not like she has a leg to stand on there. Because none of them can relax on a full moon until Peter is back home safe and sound, even little Anţă restless without her daddy there to tuck her in.  
  
Lynda actually worries less on the nights when she can watch the baby, leaving her boys free to run together side by side. Whatever Roman's flaws, she knows that he would die before he let anyone hurt Peter and she hadn't known that an Upir could love so hard.  
  
Besides, Lynda's granddaughter is the light of her life despite the lack of blood between them and she sometimes thanks the ancestors that she didn't turn Roman away when the opportunity arrived. Lynda had certainly thought about it when Peter showed up at her motel in the blond's flashy Jaguar, a baby and a newly turned Upir curled up in the backseat.  
  
But there had always been a touch of fate about her boys – Peter didn't show just anyone his secret after all – and in that moment, Lynda was certain that to reject Roman would be to lose her son as well. He had already refused to come with her once despite the grief of Letha's passing and seeing the boys together, she realized what Peter had been waiting for. Her son had been waiting for Roman and whether he knew it or not, Peter was in love.  
  
Not the sort of love he'd held for Letha: innocent and tender and filled with endless secrets, but a true sort of love nonetheless. A mother knows these things and Lynda could see it in the way that Peter held himself, the way that he turned toward Roman as though magnetized.  
  
So she invited the Upir inside despite her misgivings, thinking that if her boy had to fall in love with a bloodsucker, at least he was Romani and would be prepared. Indeed Lynda soon discovered that Peter had already seen the worst of Roman's savagery when she asked about the baby and the whole awful tale spilled out. Well, perhaps not the whole tale given the way that her son started blushing partway through it, his sidelong glance at the Upir telling his mother that Peter was not as blind to his feelings as she'd thought.  
  
But whatever sordid details Peter might have left out of his story, Lynda heard enough to know that Olivia truly was a monster to the depths of her black heart. She heard enough to know that she couldn't kick Roman out no matter what the rest of their clan thought about it and really, that was the end of that.  
  
Everything else had just been details: a few special trips in order to help the Upir fight his hunger, extra bottles of bleach at the supermarket since the boys kept bleeding on her sheets, and of course, some lessons in real life for the clueless rich boy that Roman had been. But while the Godfrey heir was rather hopeless at first – seriously, the blond didn't even know how to do laundry – he had been a quick study with Peter there to motivate him when things got frustrating. Roman found Peter _very_ motivating and Lynda quickly decided that ear plugs were another good investment; she didn't need to know _that_ much about her son's sex life.  
  
To her surprise, both boys had also taken to fatherhood like ducks to water, at least once she got Roman over his panicked twitchiness. He had been so afraid of hurting Anţă until they proved that he could control the hunger and this more than anything told Lynda that she'd made the right choice.  
  
Even if most Upirs actually are monsters, Roman Godfrey wants so badly to be kind. He wants to be a good person even though he doesn't quite believe that he can do it and if Olivia weren't already dead, Lynda would kill the bitch herself. No one should be allowed to screw their child up that badly and there is a distinct difference between allowing your son to make his own mistakes and shoving him off the cliff yourself.  
  
Thankfully, Roman is getting better; he's stopped watching Peter like the werewolf is going to break up with him at any moment and he isn't quite as starved for affection as he was when he arrived.  
  
Speaking of affection, Lynda sees the wolf through the kitchen window just as her kettle starts to boil so she pours herself a cup of tea and then heads back into the living room. Roman has given up on reading and is playing peek-a-boo instead, Anţă giggling madly every time he moves his hands.  
  
“Let me take her for a while; Peter's here for you,” Lynda says softly, putting her tea on the side table and holding out her arms.  
  
Roman does one last peek-a-boo before handing his daughter over, his whole face lighting up with anticipation as he looks toward the door. Sometimes Lynda worries that her boys are too wrapped up in each other to be healthy because she doesn't think that either of them could survive another loss. But werewolves and Upirs are both very hard to kill so as long as they can avoid attracting the notice of any hunters, her sons should live long and happy lives.  
  
Of course, werewolves and Upirs are also supposed to be natural enemies, but Peter and Roman seem to delight in thwarting expectation at every turn. In truth, they don't seem to realize that there's anything odd about their relationship, Roman walking out to meet the wolf without a second thought.  
  
Lynda watches the teen through the window, setting Anţă comfortably on one hip as she picks up her tea again. The wolf has always been cautious around people, that's one reason she's spent most of Peter's life looking for towns on the edge of wilderness, but he's never shown the same wariness when Roman is around.  
  
Instead the wolf pads over to the Upir and licks his fingers gently before butting his head against Roman's side. The blond lets out a fond chuckle and kneels down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck, scratching the wolf behind the ears until his tail starts to wag.  
  
Lynda turns away when the two of them tumble down into the dirt in an impromptu wrestling match, leaves and fur and grass flying all around. It's a good thing that the Upir has finally learned to do his own laundry because there's no way that she's volunteering to get the stains out of his clothing after this. Although, knowing Roman, he might just buy a whole new outfit instead because there are some habits that the Godfrey heir has yet to break.  
  
Not that Lynda can really blame the blond for being frivolous sometimes when he's got a fortune at his fingertips, his inheritance more than the three of them could spend in a lifetime of excess. All it takes is a phone call once in a while to keep Roman from being declared dead and the Upir can give Peter as many steak dinners as he could ever want. Lynda has to admit that it's actually kind of nice not to worry about money constantly, though neither she nor her son would ever abuse the privilege since the blond is family now and no true Romani takes advantage of their own.  
  
So Lynda leaves the boys to their roughhousing, taking Anţă back to her room and settling the baby in her crib. It's better if she's sleeping before Peter changes back since the sound of his cries tends to upset her and she's much too young to learn the truth just yet.  
  
However, unlike her father, Anţă will not grow up in ignorance of her heritage because Romani know that secrets can be a very dangerous thing. Particularly when the girl is as much Upir as Roman and she will need to learn the same control in order to survive. But that worry is still far in the future so for now, Lynda just rocks her granddaughter gently until Anţă falls asleep.  
  
It's another few hours before the sun rises and her boys come back inside, Peter covered in blood but smiling. He's always smiling these days, the pensive boy that she had raised replaced by a truly happy man. Indeed, the Upir has changed everything for the better despite the scars that Hemlock Grove left upon its children and he waves Lynda off with a smile when he sees her standing there.  
  
“I'll take care of Peter; you should get some sleep before Anţă wakes again,” Roman tells his adopted mother, already steering his boyfriend toward the bathroom down the hall.  
  
Lynda watches them go with a fond smile of her own, marveling again at the strange family that she has come to call her own. For while she doesn't know how her son was lucky enough to fall in love with someone who accepts the wolf within him without flinching, she's eternally grateful that he has. She is grateful that Peter has found happiness even if it's with an Upir and he seems more at peace with his wolf now than he has in years.  
  
So Lynda leaves her son to Roman's care without any reservations and goes to catch some sleep as he suggested, pausing to grab her ear plugs from the side table along the way. Full moons always seem to make Peter horny these days and her boys are bound to get much dirtier before they get clean again.  
  
Indeed a laughing “Roman!” follows her down the hall as she ducks into Anţă's room to say goodnight to the baby, though it's really more like good morning now.  
  
“Sweet dreams, my darling,” Lynda murmurs before pressing a kiss to Anţă's forehead, the girl scrunching her face up adorably. “Your dad and your father will be joining you as soon as they've worked out some of their frustrations and grandma needs some sleep, but never doubt that we love you more than anything.”  
  
  
_End_

 


End file.
